A Slayer No More
by blondigirl
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Buffy wakes up one morning to find that her slayer powers are gone, and Spike has to make a difficult decision. Spuffy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the sole property of Mr. Joss Whedon.  
  
Summary: This takes place sometime around season 4. Some of the timeline may be off slightly because I haven't watched season 4 for a while, but it should be pretty accurate. Buffy wakes up one morning to find that her slayer powers are gone, and this time, it looks like it's for good. There will be a great deal of Spuffy, I promise. Please leave your reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched her arms. Morning sunlight peeked in through the slits of her blinds. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing and people were happily walking to and from class on the large Sunnydale College campus. None of this mattered however to the tired, grumpy slayer who did not want to wake up yet. With a groan she pulled the blanket back over her head. She tried to ignore the ear-splitting noise coming from her alarm clock but without success. With a clumsy hand she smacked the snooze button on the noisy contraption and sent it flying to the floor.  
  
"Another alarm clock bites the dust," mumbled a still sleepy Willow from the neighboring bed. She leaned up on one arm and smiled at her roommate. "You have to get up Buffy. You've already missed three of your Calculus classes."  
  
Buffy's muffled voice responded from under the covers. "Remind me again of why I want to take this class."  
  
Willow thought for a moment. "Because you want to graduate from college and get a job that doesn't involve staking, killing, or the poking out of eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," replied the Buffy shaped lump. Throwing the covers off her face, she smiled back at Willow. "You always have to be right, don't you?"  
  
"It's my job," joked the witch. She hopped out of bed and grabbed her towel and shower supplies. "You better hurry up Buffy. Math awaits!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," replied Buffy as she slowly pulled herself out from under the warm covers. Who ever heard of a Calculus class at eight in the morning? It was inhumane, like some new form of demon torture.  
  
Willow headed out of the room towards the showers as Buffy chose what to wear. She grabbed a light blue spaghetti-strap shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were hanging in the closet and quickly got dressed. After completing her morning beauty routine, she grabbed her book and walked briskly out of the dorm.  
  
Even a still-sleepy, breakfast deprived slayer had to appreciate the beautiful weather. Staring up at the clear blue sky, Buffy forgot to watch where she was going and crashed into a fellow college student.  
  
The force of the collision caused both girls to drop their books. "I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Buffy. "I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"  
  
The brunette girl looked a bit stunned but when she noticed Buffy she smiled. "It's ok. I wasn't paying attention either. I think my pen rolled under that bench though. It's the only one I have."  
  
Buffy was about to offer the girl one of her own pens but realized she had forgotten to bring any with her. She mentally scolded herself for being such a slacker of a student.  
  
"No problem," she told the girl. "I'll just lift the edge of the bench and you tell me if you can see it, ok?"  
  
The girl nodded and Buffy tried lifting the cast iron bench. It didn't look that heavy but for some reason it wouldn't budge. Buffy took a moment to catch her breath and tried again. Still, the bench wouldn't even move an inch. 'This is ridiculous,' Buffy thought to herself. 'I'm the slayer. I should be able to lift a bench.'  
  
A passing college boy noticed Buffy's distress and walked over. "Here let me try," he said, and before Buffy could refuse he was easily lifting the bench off the ground. The brunette girl picked up her pen and with a quick "thank you" was on her way. The boy eased the bench back onto the ground, as Buffy stared speechless.  
  
"Heavy, isn't it?" he said though Buffy knew that he was just trying to make her feel better. She managed to nod and mumble some form of gratitude.  
  
She waited till he had walked away and made a third attempt at lifting the bench. Once again she had no luck. Her heart started pounding and she realized that something was wrong. If that boy had been able to lift it without breaking a sweat then she should have no problem at all. She was the slayer after all. What was wrong with her?  
  
A thought entered her mind and Buffy gasped. Last time something like this had happened, Giles had given her a muscle relaxer. Maybe he had done it again.  
  
'But why would he do that?' she thought to herself. Giles knew how much pain it had caused her last time and how it had nearly cost Buffy her life. Why would he do something like that again?  
  
A million questions spun around inside her head. She decided that the only way to get any answers was by paying Giles a visit. Buffy started walking in direction of the magic shop. She didn't even remember to pick up her Calculus book after having dropped it. Right now, Calculus was the last thing on her mind.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Anya was happily counting the money in the cash register when Buffy bounded through the magic shop doors.  
  
"Buffy!" exclaimed the ex-vengeance demon with a smile. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class now or suffering with a hangover after one of your many college drinking parties."  
  
"Hi Anya," Buffy replied deciding it best to ignore Anya's babble. "Is Giles here?"  
  
"Yes. He's in the back. He left me in charge of the money. The money must be kept safe at all times you know."  
  
Buffy walked to the back of the shop where Giles kept all the dangerous magic books and the more valuable items. She found him examining the new shipment of lizard tongues and heard him mumble something about the shoddy quality of tongues these days.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy said startling the distracted shopkeeper.  
  
"Oh, hello Buffy." He put down the jar he had been studying and greeted her with a smile. "Umm...shouldn't you be in class about now?"  
  
"Something came up," said Buffy, her arms crossed over her chest. 'Might as well go with the direct approach,' she thought.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Did you give me another dose of muscle relaxer?" Her words sounded strong and forceful but inside she was trembling. She trusted Giles like a father and the thought of him betraying her made her queasy.  
  
"Buffy... I..." Giles took off his glasses and walked closer to Buffy. "Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I'm sorry Giles. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. It's just that... I think I lost my powers."  
  
A look of concern crossed Giles' face. "Are you sure? Maybe you're just overtired from patrolling all night. It may be nothing to worry about."  
  
Buffy considered the possibility but shook her head. "No. It's something more serious than that. I'm sure of it."  
  
Giles put his glasses back on. "I see. Let's do some tests then shall we? It's probably best that we first see how much of your power has been lost."  
  
Buffy nodded and followed Giles into the training room. He picked up a 25 pound hand weight and handed it to Buffy. She reached out with one hand to grab it but found that she needed two hands to hold it firmly. Even then she was struggling with its weight.  
  
"It's heavy," she told Giles with a frown. "Much heavier than it usually is."  
  
Giles watched Buffy hands shaking under the weight of the object and a wave of concern rushed over him. "Ok Buffy. You can put it down now. Let's try something else."  
  
He covered Buffy's eyes with a blindfold and led her towards the center of the room. It was an exercise they practiced regularly. Giles would silently walk around the room and stop at a random spot. Buffy would then use her slayer senses to locate his position and hit him with a rubber ball.  
  
Buffy waited a few moments for Giles to choose a spot and then tried to sense where he was standing. She turned slightly and threw the rubber ball. Lifting the blindfold from her eyes, she was surprised to see that she had missed hitting Giles by a few yards. She hadn't failed at this exercise for years and even then she had only been off by inches.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Buffy asked her watcher with a shaky voice. "I have no strength, no slayer senses..."  
  
Giles didn't admit it but he was just as scared and baffled as Buffy. He had no idea what could be causing her lack in slayer power. Rubbing his brow, he thought desperately for some sort of explanation.  
  
Suddenly Buffy had a thought, a thought that made her very angry if it was true.  
  
"Giles, last time this happened to me the watcher's council was involved. Maybe they're behind it this time too."  
  
"Good idea, Buffy," he replied, thankful that they now had some sort of lead to follow. "Perhaps if I call Quentin Travers he can give us some answers."  
  
Buffy really didn't like the idea of turning to the watcher's council for help, especially Quentin Travers, but she had no choice.  
  
Giles and Buffy headed to the front of the store where Anya was now sweeping the floor. He dialed the number for the council and waited for someone to pick up. Buffy nervously drummed her fingers on the cash register, causing Anya to send many angry glares her way.  
  
"Hello? Yes. This is Mr. Rupert Giles. It is imperative that I speak to Mr. Quentin Travers immediately. What's that? Oh yes, I'll hold."  
  
A few minutes later Quentin Travers picked up the phone. Giles nervously adjusted his glasses when he heard the older man's voice on the line.  
  
"Mr. Travers? Yes, this is Rupert Giles. I have a very urgent matter to discuss with you..."  
  
Buffy listened as he explained the situation to Travers. She hoped with all her heart that for once, the stubborn man would have good news for them.  
  
The longer the conversation went on the more distressed Giles looked and the more nervous Buffy became. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Giles hung up the phone and shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid it's bad news Buffy."  
  
Buffy felt her heart sink but she tried to appear brave. "What is it?" she asked. "Did some green, slimy demon steal my powers and run off with them to Disney World?"  
  
Giles didn't even crack a smile at her joke. She knew that something was very wrong.  
  
"I'm afraid it's worse than that, Buffy." He sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm afraid your powers might be gone for good." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thanks to dawn1, Faith04, Spuffyluvr, and Anon for your encouraging reviews! There's a bit of Spuffy in this chapter for all you Spike fans. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy stared at Giles, unable to respond. Had she just heard him right? Did he say her powers might be gone for good?  
  
Anya stopped sweeping the floor and looked up. "How can that be?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Buffy's the slayer. She kills demons. What good is she without her powers?"  
  
Anya's harsh words cut through Buffy like a knife. She had to admit though. The same thought had been floating around in the back of her mind. What good was she without her powers?  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Giles said responding to Anya's initial question. "It appears there was something we didn't know about Buffy's powers. Travers just informed me that they have, for lack of a better term, an expiration date."  
  
"An expiration date?" repeated Buffy, finally finding her voice. "You mean like the one written on a sour container of milk?"  
  
"Yes, exactly!" responded Giles. Upon seeing Buffy's horrified expression he quickly added, "I mean, no... this is entirely different."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"According to Travers, every slayer is destined to lose her powers after a designated amount of time. Another, younger girl is then chosen to take her place. Apparently you are the first slayer who has lived long enough for this...err... condition to occur."  
  
Buffy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "You mean they think I'm too old to still be the slayer?"  
  
Giles sighed. "It's part of your destiny Buffy. Believe me. I don't like this any more than you do."  
  
"I'm confused," cut in Anya. "Buffy's still a good slayer. It's not like she's old and decrepit. Why take away her powers if she can still fight?"  
  
Buffy nodded her head eagerly. "Good point Anya. I like that point."  
  
"Yes," began Giles, "I share the same opinion and Mr. Travers seems to feel that way as well. He and some other members of the council are coming to Sunnydale to discuss the matter further. With luck, they may be able to restore your powers."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide with excitement and Giles quickly continued. "However, Buffy, there is a chance your loss of power will be permanent. You must be prepared if that is indeed the case."  
  
"I know," said Buffy. She began nervously pacing the room. "This is just so much to take in all at once. I mean one day I'm the slayer and the next day I'm just... normal. Shouldn't they have warned me about this in the slayer handbook or something?"  
  
"I must confess that I was uninformed as well," said Giles. He walked over to Buffy and placed a fatherly arm on her shoulder. "Whatever happens, we will get through this together. Your friends will love you the same whether you have slayer powers or not."  
  
Buffy managed a small smile for Giles sake, but she wasn't very convinced by his words. She thought hard, but found it difficult to remember her life before becoming the slayer.  
  
Countless times she had wished for a normal life. Now that the possibility could very well become a reality, she wasn't so sure she wanted to be normal after all.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After the initial shock wore off, Buffy had called together an impromptu Scooby meeting in the magic shop.  
  
Xander stood leaning against a bookshelf, his arm around Anya's waist. Willow and Giles were both seated at the table. The watcher had a pile of reference books spread before him and was busily searching through them for some answers. Buffy quickly explained the situation to Willow and Xander. They listened in silence as she spoke, neither knowing quite what to say.  
  
Willow was the first to speak. "Buffy, I...I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do..."  
  
"That goes ditto," added Xander. "When I get my hands on that Travers...he's going to wish he never messed with the Scooby gang."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but grin. It was at times like these that she was grateful for such loyal friends.  
  
"It's not really Travers' fault," Buffy began. "Not that I'm defending him or anything. Don't get me wrong, the guy's a creep, but Giles thinks this is all part of my destiny or something."  
  
Having heard his name, Giles momentarily looked up from his books. "Yes...quite right," he mumbled before turning back to his research.  
  
Willow squirmed in her seat. "I don't mean to sound negative or anything but who's going to patrol if Buffy doesn't have any powers?"  
  
"Yeah," added Xander. "Unless all the demons in Sunnydale suddenly put in for early retirement, somebody's got to kill them."  
  
Buffy wasn't sure how to respond. Slaying was her job. It was the thing she was good at, the thing she was born to do. Just because she didn't have powers didn't mean she was completely helpless. She thought her friends, of all people, would understand that.  
  
"I can still patrol," she said nervously.  
  
The room grew very quiet and Buffy started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on guys," she continued. "You've all staked vamps before without having any powers. I can do it too. I'll just have to be a little more careful."  
  
"Buffy," Willow said barely above a whisper. "Staking vamps without your powers...it might be harder than you think."  
  
Anya finally broke her silence. "You should listen to Willow. Staking vamps is hard. I even broke a nail once."  
  
Buffy was growing angrier by the second. She knew her friends were trying to help but she wasn't some little girl who needed protecting. There was only one way to prove it to them.  
  
After grabbing a stake off the table, Buffy turned and headed towards the door. "Powers or not, I can still dust a stupid vamp," she shouted back at them.  
  
"Buffy, wait!" yelled Xander, but she had already disappeared into the night.  
  
"Giles! Do something!" Xander pleaded. He ran over to where the watcher was sitting. "She's going to get herself killed."  
  
Giles glanced up, completely oblivious to what had just occurred. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So much for my friends believing in me," Buffy muttered as she made her way towards one of Sunnydale's many graveyards. "What do they know about slaying anyway? There's more to killing vampires than just strength. There's the mental part of it. There's the catching them by surprise and the sarcastic remarks. In fact, sarcasm is the most important part of slaying if you ask me."  
  
Buffy was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark figure following her in the shadows. The man smirked and watched the slayer as she talked to herself.  
  
"And she thinks I'm off my rocker," he said out loud.  
  
After a few more minutes of follow-the-slayer, the man became restless. Why hadn't she noticed him yet? Usually, it only took a few seconds before she yanked him out of the shadows and scolded him for following her. The blond vampire was puzzled. He thought perhaps she was ignoring him but quickly dismissed the idea. Even though she always acted irritated when he was around, he knew that deep down she enjoyed his company. In fact, in the last few weeks their relationship had become what you might even call a friendship. Well...if it was possible for a vampire and a slayer to develop a friendship that is.  
  
Spike sensed the vampire before he saw it. It was an ugly brute with messy black hair and a scar down the side of its cheek. Its purple shirt and bellbottom pants just screamed the 1970s.  
  
He watched as the vamp crept closer and closer to the slayer. At any moment he expected her to spin around and attack the vamp with a roundhouse kick or a quick jab in the gut, but to his surprise, she didn't. The creature was now only inches away from Buffy and she still hadn't noticed its presence.  
  
Suddenly the vampire lunged at its prey, knocking Buffy right off her feet. The force of the attack caused her to drop her stake. She struggled to stand, but the vampire had pinned her to the ground.  
  
Spike couldn't believe his eyes. Why wasn't she punching him, kicking him, anything? She was the bloody slayer after all.  
  
Buffy tried desperately to push the creature away, but it was no use. She could smell the scent of whiskey on his breath and the disgusting odor of clothes that hadn't been washed for months. Her heart was beating rapidly and she knew the vampire could sense her fear. She lay helpless as it slowly leaned in, fangs inches from her neck. 'Oh God,' she thought. 'I'm going to die.'  
  
A sudden movement from behind, distracted the vampire. He turned around and was struck in the face by Spike's fist. Before the vamp could recover from the blow, Spike reached down and grabbed him by the shirt. He threw the creature into a tree and quickly picked up Buffy's stake where she had dropped it. With one swift movement, Spike thrust the weapon into the creature's lifeless heart. It let out a painful cry and turned to dust.  
  
Buffy slowly dragged herself off the ground and into a sitting position. She leaned against a gravestone and pulled her legs close to her chest. Spike kneeled down beside her. He carefully pulled a twig out of her messy golden hair. "You've gotta be more careful next time, luv. If I hadn't been here, that vamp would have had itself a tasty dinner."  
  
Suddenly Buffy couldn't keep it in any longer. All the stress and pain of the day was released in an explosion of sobs and tears.  
  
Spike didn't know how to react. Apocalypses he could handle. Killing demons was a piece of cake. But a crying slayer? This was not his expertise.  
  
"There, there, slayer," he said patting her awkwardly on the back. "Everything turned out ok. There's no need for tears."  
  
Buffy looked up into his crystal blue eyes. She couldn't believe she was crying her eyes out...in front of Spike of all people, but for some reason, the tears wouldn't stop. A look of concern crossed over Spike's face, and Buffy was surprised that he seemed to care so deeply about her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally mumbled, fighting desperately to hold back the tears. "It's been a long day."  
  
Spike knew she wasn't telling him the whole story, but he didn't press the issue any further.  
  
"It's ok, pet. How about we go to my crypt and get a bandage for your arm?" He gestured towards a bloody cut on Buffy's arm that she must have gotten when the vampire knocked her down.  
  
Buffy nodded and Spike helped her off the ground. They walked side by side through the graveyard in silence. Both were lost in their thoughts. Buffy knew now that her friends had been right. She never should have gone to the graveyard alone. 'If Spike hadn't been there to save me...' She shuddered remembering how close the vampire had come to biting her. 'Next time,' she thought, 'I might not be so lucky.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.  
  
Kori hime: this takes place during season 4 but some things might be slightly off b/c I haven't watched those episodes in a while. Tara wasn't at the meeting b/c I don't think she and Willow were really together at this point.  
  
Anon: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry. Buffy will have some better fights in the coming chapters.  
  
Don't forget to R&R!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They arrived at the crypt and Spike pushed open the large wooden door. Inside was eerily dark and quiet, yet it wasn't as unwelcoming as Buffy once remembered. It was sort of...quaint...in a home for dead people kind of way.  
  
Spike took off his leather duster and laid it across a chair. Buffy stood in the doorway a moment and then walked over to another chair and sat down. 'What am I doing here?' she asked herself. 'This is Spike's crypt. Am I crazy?'  
  
She watched as Spike rummaged through a small end table drawer and pulled out some gauze and bandages. "No antiseptic, sorry luv. Don't really need it when you're undead."  
  
He carried the supplies over to Buffy and knelt down next to her. Lifting his hand, he paused. "You're not gonna stake me if I touch your arm now, are you slayer?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but grin. "You still have my stake, remember?"  
  
"Oh right," replied Spike with a sheepish grin. He had put the stake in his jacket pocket after dusting the vamp. You could never be too careful with a slayer around. "Well you won't need it anyway. Not as long as I've got this bloody chip in my head."  
  
Spike dabbed at her wound with a piece of gauze. Buffy flinched at the slight pain and noticed Spike cringe as well. The chip was clearly confused, thinking that Spike was trying to hurt her. She felt a wave of sympathy for the blond vampire who was suffering for her sake.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" she asked him. Spike finished bandaging her wound and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Not like there's much I can do anymore. Bloody chip's seen to that. Besides, it was either this or kitten poker and there's only so much meowing a bloke can take."  
  
Buffy accepted his explanation but still felt uneasy. Even though she and Spike were no longer mortal enemies, she wasn't about to let down her guard. He was still a vampire, a soulless vampire, and she knew the minute his chip stopped working, things would be very different between them.  
  
"Thanks Spike...for everything." She felt she owed him some sort of gratitude. He had after all saved her life.  
  
"It was nothing," Spike mumbled. He thought a moment and added, "But next time you're about to stake me for something, let's not forget about the time the scared, little slayer was rescued by the Big Bad."  
  
Normally Buffy would quip back at him with some clever remark, but she couldn't get his words out of her head. "Next time you're about to stake me..." What if there wasn't a next time? What if her days of staking vamps were finally over? She recalled Anya's chilling words from earlier. "What good is she without her powers?" What good was she?  
  
Buffy put her head in her hands. No. She was not about to break down again.  
  
Spike tilted his head slightly, watching as she covered her face. It looked like she was about to cry again, but why should he care if she did? He should be happy he made her cry. That's what vampires did right? They hurt people and didn't give it a second thought. That's how he used to be, back when things seemed so much simpler. Then he'd met Buffy. 'Bloody slayer,' he thought. 'She's turning me into more of a poof then Peaches ever was.'  
  
Pretending like he didn't care, Spike turned away, but as soon as the first sob escaped from Buffy's lips, he was back at her side.  
  
"Slayer, I didn't mean it. You aren't scared or little. Not that I'm saying you're fat or anything. You're pretty and you have really nice legs...of course I never look at your legs! But you know...when you kick me in the face I sort of have to notice them..."  
  
Buffy wiped away a tear and looked up at the babbling vampire. There was a look of terror in his eyes about what he had just said, and Buffy couldn't help it. She cracked up hysterically.  
  
Spike was stunned a moment but soon he was grinning too. "Glad you're laughing pet. I was worried you were going to stake me instead."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Buffy managed to regain her composure. "I think it's the first time I've laughed all day."  
  
"Now why would that be?" Spike asked, knowing there was something important she was keeping from him. "What's got you so upset that you're here talking to me instead of plotting with your mates some new way to exterminate my kind?"  
  
Buffy glanced up at his face and quickly looked down. She had an urge to tell him the whole story but knew she couldn't. What if he went around to every demon bar in town and told them that the slayer lost her powers? He was still evil. There's was a good chance he would do just that.  
  
Spike put his hand on Buffy's arm and she jumped with surprise. "You can tell me," he said with genuine concern. "If some nasty bugger hurt you then I'll go and rip its head off."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. "If I tell you, do you swear not to tell another living soul?" Realizing her error she quickly added, "I mean undead, soulless things too. You can't tell anyone."  
  
Spike nodded. "I won't say a word."  
  
With a sigh Buffy began to explain. "I found out this morning. No one knew it was going to happen, not me, not Giles, just the stupid watcher's council. I hate that stupid council with their stupid rules, and their stupid secrets. Did I mention they're really stupid?"  
  
"They're stupid. Got it slayer." Spike was dying to know what was wrong, but he knew if he rushed her, she might not tell him.  
  
"So then they said they're going to come to Sunnydale and see if they can help," she continued. "But what if they can't help? It's not like they've ever helped me with anything before."  
  
The vampire was doing very well keeping his patience but he didn't know how much longer he could last. "Help you with what pet?"  
  
Buffy paused. "Get my powers back."  
  
Spike didn't think he heard her right. "Get your powers back? You mean...you lost your powers?!"  
  
"Well not exactly lost but yeah...they're gone. They sort of...expired."  
  
For the first time in his unlife, Spike was speechless. A slayer without her powers? That was like...hot chocolate without miniature marshmallows.  
  
"Are...are you sure luv?" he finally asked. He knew it was a dumb question but he was still trying to process this new information.  
  
"Did you see me try to fight that vampire?" she replied indignantly. "Fight is not even the appropriate word. It was more like a struggle to stand up. It was pathetic."  
  
She leaned against the wall and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. If the council can't help me..."  
  
"I'll help you." Spike was surprised at his own words, but he knew they were sincere. He wanted to help her. Though his every instinct told him to stay out of the slayer's problems, he couldn't bear to see her in pain.  
  
"You'll help me?" Buffy repeated his words wanting to make sure she had heard correctly. Spike actually wanted to help her? What kind of crazy dimension had she woken up in?  
  
"Well..." Spike thought for a moment. "You could use some help patrolling. No offense slayer, but you might want someone watching your back."  
  
Buffy knew he was right. If she was going to patrol without her powers, she needed some help, but did she really want that help to be Spike? How did she know he wouldn't just lead her into a trap and leave her there?  
  
"Umm... I don't know Spike..."  
  
Spike cocked his head and grinned. "Come on pet. You know I'm right. Plus I haven't had a good killing in days. This'll be good for the both of us."  
  
Buffy could see he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Plus...she really did need the help.  
  
"Oh alright Spike. You can help me patrol, but if anything goes wrong...," She pulled a stake out of her boot and held it in the air. "...I'll stake you, powers or not."  
  
"Hey!" Spike yelled pointing at the weapon in her hand. "You told me you didn't have another stake."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I said you had one of mine. You didn't ask about any others."  
  
A low growl formed in Spike's throat. "Appreciate the honesty Slayer."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They were interrupted by a loud slam and turned around. A scowling Xander was standing in the doorway of Spike's crypt.  
  
"What did I tell you?!" he shouted. "I knew he was going to try something!"  
  
Willow appeared next to Xander, a look of embarrassment on her face. "It doesn't look like he's hurting her Xander."  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy assured her friends. "Spike and I were just...err...talking." She quickly pulled down the sleeve of her jacket to cover the bandage. No need getting Xander even more upset.  
  
Xander wasn't convinced. "Are you sure the peroxide jerk didn't hurt you?"  
  
"Peroxide jerk standing right here," Spike said raising his hand for emphasis.  
  
"No Xander. I already told you. We were just talking." Buffy walked over to her friends and forced a small smile. "Everything's fine. Come on. Let's go."  
  
She gave Xander a small shove and he reluctantly walked outside with Willow close behind. Before she left, Buffy looked back over her shoulder at the blond vampire.  
  
"Tomorrow night, at sunset."  
  
Spike nodded needing no further explanation. "I'll be waiting for you luv." 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone's still enjoying the story. Please don't forget to read and review!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike lay on his bed and stared blankly at the crypt's dreary gray ceiling. His mind raced with questions as he replayed the events of that evening. It was still hard to believe that Buffy's powers were gone. Everything Spike knew about her was in some way linked to the fact that she was the chosen one. He tried to picture her as a normal girl and found that he couldn't. It struck him that he had no clue who Buffy really was apart from her duties as slayer. Only her friends and family knew that side of her. The real Buffy was a mystery to Spike. What was even more of a mystery was why this seemed to bother him.  
  
He knew he had feelings for her, and they weren't the "murderous, hateful" feelings that a vampire should have for a slayer. They were feelings of affection and warmth. It couldn't be love, could it?  
  
"Bugger that!" Spike shouted at the ceiling. "I'm not in love with the bloody slayer. Just because she's all I ever think about doesn't mean I love her. And just because whenever I'm around her I want to grab her and kiss her doesn't mean I..."  
  
He paused in mid sentence, the truth finally hitting him.  
  
"Oh bugger."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day was one Buffy hoped to quickly forget. It ranked somewhere between the day she was killed by the Master and the day she managed to blow up her old high school.  
  
After her eight o'clock Calculus class (and the realization that she'd lost her book), Buffy raced over to the magic shop to see if Giles had heard anything new from the council. She entered the shop and found him dusting off the merchandise. Upon her arrival, he put down the feather duster and adjusted his glasses. 'Uttoh,' thought Buffy. 'Giles has his stern look. This can't be good.'  
  
"Hello Buffy. I'm glad you're here. We need to talk." Giles motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
"Umm...sure Giles. Listen, if this is about me patrolling last night, I want you to know that I had everything under control. I was totally responsible. Responsible Buffy. That's me."  
  
Giles raised an eyebrow and gestured towards her arm. "And I suppose that bandage is evidence of your having everything under control?"  
  
Buffy glanced at the thick wrap of gauze on her arm and mentally kicked herself for forgetting to wear a jacket. "This little bandage?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "It's nothing...just a scratch."  
  
Giles was apparently not buying her story.  
  
He sighed deeply. "Buffy, you know this pains me to say it, but I don't think it's safe for you to patrol on your own anymore until we restore your powers. It's just too much of a risk."  
  
Buffy nodded her head eagerly. "That's exactly what I was thinking. See? I told you I was responsible. Don't worry. I already found someone who's willing to help with patrols."  
  
"Oh... that's...excellent Buffy." Giles seemed surprised. "May I ask who this person is?"  
  
Buffy squirmed in her seat. She was really hoping he wouldn't ask that question.  
  
"It's...umm...Spike."  
  
The shopkeeper nearly fell on the floor. "You want to go patrolling with Spike?! Buffy...I..." He took off his glasses and began cleaning them furiously. "I don't think that's a very wise idea."  
  
"I know Spike hasn't been the most trustworthy of allies, but I think he's changing Giles. He really wants to help me."  
  
"He's a vampire, Buffy." Giles was getting frustrated. "He'll lead you into a trap and without your powers you might not escape. He can't be trusted. Can't you see that?"  
  
Buffy knew Giles had a point. A year ago she would have said the same thing about Spike, but something told her he was different now. He wanted to help her and she wanted to give him a chance to prove himself.  
  
"Giles you have to trust me. I know that Spike's a vampire and I'll be careful, I promise. Angel was a vampire too and he..."  
  
"Killed Jenny," finished Giles.  
  
Buffy stared at her watcher in disbelief. Was that was why he was so adamant against her patrolling with Spike? He still hadn't forgiven Angel for killing Jenny.  
  
Fighting back tears she spoke barely above a whisper, "Spike is different. He has a chip. Angel didn't."  
  
"No." Giles had a fire in his eyes that Buffy had never seen before. "But Angel had a soul."  
  
With that he stood up and walked towards the back of the shop. He stopped in front of the door and without turning around said, "Do what you want Buffy. My advice doesn't seem to mean much anymore."  
  
He disappeared into the back room leaving behind a shocked and teary- eyed slayer.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After Buffy left the magic shop, she returned to her dorm room. She couldn't get the conversation with Giles out of her head. Apparently he had never truly forgiven Angel for killing Jenny, even though he knew Angel had been soulless at the time. Maybe he was worried about Spike's chip malfunctioning and history repeating itself. The same thought had crossed Buffy's mind more than once, but she also knew that Spike was different from Angel. The difference between Angel's demon and Spike's demon was like night and day. Angelus had been a ruthless killer. Spike was...different. Buffy wasn't naïve. She knew that Spike had done his share of killing as well, but she also felt that he could change. There was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't quite explain, yet she had seen it there the other night. Spike could change. She knew it.  
  
Willow entered the room and Buffy was torn from her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy smiled at her red-headed friend. She didn't want to get into a conversation about gloomy Giles at the moment, so she decided not to mention what happened at the magic shop. "How was your class?"  
  
The witch dropped her books and collapsed onto the bed next to Buffy's.  
  
"Exhausting," she replied. "The professor is great, but he lectures so fast! I could barely keep up with my notes."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Buffy. "Today in Calculus I had no clue what my professor was talking about. Of course it might have helped if I hadn't lost my book."  
  
Willow frowned. "You lost another book? Last week you told me you couldn't find your Biology book either."  
  
"That was so not my fault." Buffy protested. "I left it at the magic shop by accident and Anya sold it to a customer. She said she saw my name written on the front cover but thought it might have belonged to a different Buffy Summers."  
  
Willow snickered and shook her head. "That's Anya for you. I saw her try and sell Giles' eyeglasses once. Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased."  
  
Buffy's smile faded slightly when Willow mentioned the shopkeeper's name. The witch was quick to notice her friend's uneasiness.  
  
"Is everything ok Buffy? I mean I know everything's not ok, with your powers missing and all, but is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
Buffy knew she couldn't hide anything from Willow for very long. Sometimes she was sure her best friend could read her mind.  
  
"Yeah Will. There are some things bothering me." 'Where do I start?' Buffy asked herself. She decided to tell Willow about the thing worrying her most.  
  
"It's just that, without my powers I'm not very good at...well...anything. I mean I'm not very academic, that's so your department Will, and I'm not handy like Xander is. Even Anya's a better salesperson than I am. I couldn't even sell cookies when I was a girl scout. The only thing I'm really good at is slaying and now I might not even have that anymore."  
  
Buffy was on the verge of tears again and Willow was quickly at her side.  
  
"That's not true Buffy. You're good at lots of things other than slaying." Willow thought a moment and then continued. "No one cooks a better Thanksgiving dinner than you do. You're a loyal friend and you'd do anything to help the people you care about. You're an awesome decorator too. Remember what this room looked like before you designed a color scheme and rearranged the furniture? It looked like some sort of modern- day torture chamber until you fixed it up. So don't tell me you're no good at anything because I can go on and on."  
  
Tears were falling from Buffy's eyes but they were no longer tears of sadness.  
  
"Thanks Will. I needed that."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was nearing sunset and Buffy walked through the cemetery, stake in hand. She kept an eye out for a particular bleach-blond vampire as she made her way through the maze of tombstones. As the last glint of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon, she could sense someone lurking in the bushes. Clenching the stake tightly in her hand, she moved to investigate. This time she wasn't going to be caught off guard.  
  
The leaves of the bushes rustled softly and then stopped. Buffy strained to see and hear in the darkness. She heard the snap of a twig from behind and spun around to face her attacker. With an expert roundhouse kick she knocked the vampire off his feet and heard it fall to the ground. She stood over the creature, stake at the ready and noticed its bleached hair glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled angrily, scowling down at the smirking vampire.  
  
"Just testing your reflexes luv. Glad to see there's still some of the old slayer left in you."  
  
Buffy had half a mind to stake the annoying vampire right then and there. "You wouldn't be laughing so hard if right now you were a pile of dust." As an afterthought she added, "But I might be."  
  
Spike stood up and dusted off his leather jacket. "So what are we killing today slayer? Trolls, robots, midgets?"  
  
"Vampires," Buffy replied handing him a stake. "Evil fangy creatures. You may have heard of them."  
  
Spike grinned. "Vampires? You don't say. What's this world coming to?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes but returned the grin. "Just watch my back, ok?"  
  
"Whatever you say luv." 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me. Thanks especially to Anon. Your review really brightened my day, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! There's a twist coming up in chapter 6 that will make things more interesting. As usual, don't forget to R&R!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The two companions walked side by side through the seemingly endless rows of gravestones. They had been patrolling for about a half hour and were yet to find any vampires, but neither seemed bothered by the lack of demon activity. Buffy found herself actually enjoying her conversation with Spike. She was in the middle of telling the vampire a dramatic story.  
  
"...and it just stared back, mocking me with its superior wisdom. It was evil, pure evil. I had never known true fear until that moment."  
  
Spike listened with amusement. "Sounds like a hard test luv."  
  
"Impossible is a better word," Buffy grumbled. "Averting the apocalypse was easier than that Calculus exam."  
  
The vampire couldn't help but grin. "Never was one for figures myself. Writing was always more my thing."  
  
Buffy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You? A writer? Let me guess. You were like a 19th century Steven King right? Doom, gloom and everything in between."  
  
"Err...something like that. I don't really remember," Spike lied, wishing he hadn't brought up the subject. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. How would she react if she found out that William the Bloody used to be a starry-eyed, fool-for-love poet? Not exactly the image he was going for nowadays.  
  
The idea of Spike as a writer fascinated Buffy. There was so much about his past that she didn't know, so much he never talked about. She wondered what he'd been like before he was turned. Had he always been violent and defensive, or was there another side to him that no one knew about? Question after question formed in Buffy's mind and she desperately wanted some answers.  
  
"What do you remember?" she asked softly. "About your past I mean."  
  
Spike nervously fiddled with his stake. He had never told anyone about his past. It wasn't something he liked to think about. There were too many memories, painful memories that haunted him still. He glanced at Buffy and saw her waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
"Things...were different pet. I was different. There's not much that's worth remembering."  
  
Buffy nodded and they continued on in silence. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. Maybe someday, but not tonight.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Willow sat at the table, casually browsing through some magic books, while Giles and Anya closed up shop for the night. They all looked up as an exuberant Xander burst through the door.  
  
"I come bearing sugary goodness!" he announced with a smile.  
  
"Oooo...Doughnuts!" Willow's mouth watered at the sight of the yummy pastries. Xander placed the box on the table, and she eagerly rummaged through it for a butter-cream doughnut. "Have I told you lately...that you're my bestest friend...in the whole world?" Willow asked between mouthfuls.  
  
Xander feigned a look of sadness. "How come you only tell me that when I give you food?"  
  
Willow couldn't resist. "Not you Xander. I was talking to the doughnut."  
  
Anya rushed over and grabbed a chocolate éclair out of the box. "Thank you Xander. It was very kind of you to buy these doughnuts knowing that the magic shop would not reimburse you for your time or your money."  
  
"You're welcome honey," replied Xander. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. Anya was definitely one of a kind. Maybe that's why he loved her so much.  
  
The light-hearted moment was interrupted when the front door flew open, and a short, heavy-set man with graying hair appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry," Giles began, "but we're closed for the..."  
  
He stopped in mid sentence, recognizing the man and some of the others who were now filing into the magic shop. There were seven men, each dressed in a brown suit and tie, and two women holding crossbows. The men also appeared to carry weapons of various sorts. One held a large axe over his shoulder and another possessed a firearm. The three teenagers watched in silence as the strangers took position at various ends of the shop.  
  
The heavy-set man walked over to Giles and extended a hand. "Mr. Giles. I apologize for our... rather unconventional entrance, but I am sure you appreciate the urgency of our visit."  
  
Giles ignored the proffered hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes Mr. Travers. It is quite clear as to why you are here. What I would like to know is why there are also armed men and women standing in my shop."  
  
Travers lowered his hand and turned to survey the room. "Precautions, Rupert. One can never be too careful when visiting a hellmouth. You of all people should know that."  
  
Noticing that there were civilians in the shop, Travers frowned. "I'd prefer if we could discuss our business in private," he said eyeing Willow, Xander, and Anya.  
  
Xander bravely spoke up. "Not going to happen. If this involves Buffy, then we're not leaving."  
  
Travers laughed dryly. "Ah yes. The slayer has friends. How could I forget? Tell me again, young man. How exactly do you assist Miss Summers in her duties?"  
  
Before Xander could think up a response, Anya blurted out, "He buys us doughnuts while we research demons. Isn't that right sweetie?"  
  
A few of the men and women from the council started snickering, and Xander turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"I see," said Travers, pleased that he had successfully embarrassed the boy. "And may someone please inform me of Miss Summer's whereabouts at the moment?"  
  
The Scoobies eyed each other with uncertainty. Where was Buffy?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Hearing the warning, Spike spun around in time to dodge the vampire's attack. He countered with a quick series of punches and a swift kick to the stomach. The demon groaned and stumbled backwards, leaning against a gravestone for support. Spike ran towards the creature at full-speed, stake firmly grasped in his hand. He lifted his weapon, preparing to slay the stunned vampire, but at the last minute, it jumped out of the way. Unable to stop, Spike crashed head first into the thick stone slab.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Buffy heard the collision but was too busy to turn around. She had a vamp of her own to deal with.  
  
"Prepare to die," the demon snarled.  
  
"Funny," Buffy replied. "I was about to say the same thing to you."  
  
The vampire growled and charged at its prey. Buffy waited till the demon had nearly reached her and then jump kicked, knocking it into a tree. Its eyes blazing with anger, the vampire lunged again, this time striking Buffy in the jaw. She fell backwards, flinching at the sharp pain.  
  
With a groan, Buffy struggled to regain her footing. Punches didn't usually hurt that much. She figured it was another side effect of having lost her powers.  
  
Spike meanwhile was slowly wearing out his opponent. The demon swung and missed giving the blond vamp the opportunity he'd been waiting for. With expert aim, he drove the stake into the creature's heart and watched as it turned to dust.  
  
"That's for the headache mate," he said with a smirk.  
  
He glanced around and spotted Buffy struggling with the other vampire. Each punch and kick was delivered to perfection, but it was obvious that she was lacking her usual strength. The vampire seemed to be tiring her out.  
  
Spike ran over and tackled the demon, giving Buffy a chance to catch her breath. She noticed that in the confusion, Spike had dropped his stake, and the two vampires were now fighting for possession of the weapon.  
  
"Spike! Catch!" she yelled as she tossed her stake into the air. Her aim was slightly off, however, and instead of reaching Spike, the stake landed in the grass. The other vampire was closer to the weapon and he quickly scooped it up.  
  
"Oops," Buffy mumbled. "My bad."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me slayer?!" Spike shouted as he struggled with the now lethal vampire.  
  
Buffy searched the ground frantically for a tree branch. After finally finding one, she rushed over to the vampires and dusted the one holding the stake. It turned to ashes and Spike collapsed on the ground, exhausted.  
  
"Sorry about that," Buffy said with a sheepish grin. "I guess my throwing skills were part of the whole slayer package."  
  
Spike's anger melted away when he saw the concern in her eyes. "Don't worry about it pet. I said I wanted a good fight and that's what I got."  
  
Buffy smiled and helped him off the ground. She looked into his eyes and was overcome by their intense beauty. They were like sapphires, sparkling in the moonlight. How come she had never noticed before?  
  
"I'm glad you were here," she said, barely above a whisper. "Thank you."  
  
Spike was surprised by her words. He wasn't used to the slayer thanking him for anything. Usually she was shouting or beating him up because of something he'd done, but tonight was different. Tonight she wasn't treating him like a vampire. She was treating him like a man. He looked away so she couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"It was nothing luv. Well I think we've staked all the nasties we're going to find tonight," he said changing the subject. "How about we get you back home now?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Actually I was going to stop by the magic shop for a while to see the gang. You don't have to come with me. I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"It's not far pet. Let me walk you there." Before Buffy could protest he added, "Besides, even if you say no I'll probably follow you anyway. I don't fancy the beating I'll get from your mates if something should happen to you on the way."  
  
Buffy knew he was right. If anything happened to her, Xander would assume Spike was behind it. Plus she was starting to enjoy the vampire's company, strange as it sounded. She didn't mind him walking her to the shop.  
  
"Alright Spike. If you insist."  
  
Spike was glad she had given in. He wasn't really worried about the Scoobies coming after him. That was just an excuse. The truth was he didn't want the night to end. He was afraid that if Buffy left, the small friendship that had formed between them might disappear as well. For a reason he couldn't explain, the thought of that happening was absolutely terrifying.  
  
Together they walked towards the magic shop, unaware of the pain and treachery that awaited them there. Buffy was about to be faced with a horrible choice, a choice that would ultimately end in death. 


	6. Chapter 6

Things get more interesting in this chapter. Let me know what you think.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As they walked up to the door of the Magic Box, Spike froze. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His vampire senses were tingling.  
  
"Spike?" questioned Buffy, observing the sudden change in his demeanor. "What is it?"  
  
He listened intently for a moment, straining to hear what was happening behind the closed door. There were two people talking. One was clearly Giles, but Spike didn't recognize the other man's voice. The conversation did not seem to be going well.  
  
"I think you have a guest luv," Spike said with a frown. "Some bloke with a British accent is arguing with your watcher. Can't make out what they're saying though."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew large and her heart started pounding. "It's Travers," she whispered. "From the watcher's council. He said he was coming."  
  
Spike noticed her rapid heartbeat and knew she was nervous.  
  
"No worries pet. We'll just march on in there, demand that he return your powers, and toss him on the next plane back to England."  
  
Spike's simple plan made Buffy smile, but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. It never was when the council was involved.  
  
"Well," she said with a sigh. "I guess we should go inside."  
  
Buffy reached for the handle and pulled open the familiar wooden door. The sight that lay before her, however, was anything but familiar. Giles and Travers stood in the middle of the room, shouting and glaring at one another. Willow, Xander, and Anya stood in the only corner that wasn't occupied by members of the council. The rest of the shop was filled with men and women bearing axes, crossbows, and various other weapons. When Buffy and Spike were noticed at the door, the room fell silent. In the next instant, the two women with crossbows had their weapons ready and aimed at Spike's chest. Buffy wanted very badly to kick Spike and say "I told you so."  
  
"Ah, Miss Summer," said Travers with a fake smile. "I'm glad you could join us this evening. And I see you brought along a...friend. William the Bloody if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"It's Spike," growled the vampire. Ok. So maybe things were going to be harder than he'd thought.  
  
"Yes, of course," replied Travers with obvious annoyance. "Well there's no need to stand in the doorway. Come inside, please. We're all friends here."  
  
Buffy turned to Spike and saw him nervously eyeing the two women with crossbows.  
  
"Spike, you don't have to stay. You can..."  
  
"Not happening luv," he interrupted, turning to face her. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone here with Mr. Magoo and his army of look- alikes. Not when you don't have any powers."  
  
She was surprised at his resolve to stay with her, but didn't argue with his decision. It was somewhat ironic that she now trusted Spike more than she did the watcher's council.  
  
They entered the tiny shop and walked over to where Travers and Giles were standing.  
  
Buffy decided to get right to the point. "You said you could help me, Mr. Travers. How exactly do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Travers laced his fingers behind his back and began pacing the room as he spoke.  
  
"I am quite aware of your condition Miss Summers. I must admit, the council was somewhat ill prepared to handle your situation, namely because it has never happened before. You are indeed the first slayer in recorded history to lose her powers. All the others were killed before the prearranged time had arrived. You should be quite proud of your accomplishments."  
  
"Ecstatic," Buffy replied with deliberate lack of emotion. "I'm not dead. Yay me. So then why are my powers gone?"  
  
"My dear, it has been a part of your destiny since the calling of the first slayer. The creators planned for the chosen one to lose her slayer- given strength and abilities once she became too old to carry out her duties. These powers would then be passed on to another, one much younger I assume."  
  
"But this is what I don't understand," interrupted Giles. "Why should Buffy lose her powers if she's still young enough to fight?"  
  
"Yes," continued Travers with a slight nod. "This question was brought up before the council. We have come to the conclusion that Miss Summers is still fully capable of fulfilling her duties as slayer. Therefore, her powers should be restored."  
  
'Her powers should be restored.' Buffy replayed Travers' joyous words over and over in her mind. He was really going to help her. Maybe she'd been wrong about the watcher's council. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.  
  
"However..." spoke Travis.  
  
Buffy's shoulders slumped. Of course there had to be a catch.  
  
"Even though the council has the ability to restore your powers, we must first ask something of you Buffy."  
  
Giles slammed his fist onto the table. "This is unheard of. I won't stand by and watch you blackmail her!"  
  
Travers turned and faced the angry watcher. "Please, Rupert. I'm sure that if you'll only hear our conditions, you will see they are harmless."  
  
Spike growled softly but only Buffy seemed to notice. She silently prayed that he wouldn't lose his patience and try something stupid.  
  
"Our terms are as follows." Travers watched Buffy intently as he spoke. "First, we will require you to send a monthly account of your slayer activities to the council. This way we can review the documents and make suggestions for improvement as is seen fit."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement, knowing that the worst was yet to come.  
  
"Secondly, you must agree to a complete council evaluation every two months. The evaluation consists of various tests which will record your strength, endurance, and mental ability."  
  
"Ok. I agree," said Buffy, hoping that Travers was done talking. "So now can I have my powers back?"  
  
"There is one last requirement," the gray-haired man continued. "It is a test of loyalty to the council. We need to know that your allegiance lies with us." He paused to let his words sink in. "You must kill a demon, a demon of our choosing. Since you are without powers, your friends may help you with this task."  
  
Buffy felt slightly relieved. A demon she could handle, especially with the help of her friends.  
  
"Let me guess," she said dryly. "This demon is twenty feet tall with poisonous fangs and razor-sharp spikes and the only way to find him is by flying to the moon."  
  
Travers grinned at her sarcasm. "Of course not. This demon is a vampire, I'd say about 5'8", with blond hair and rather striking cheekbones, and oh yes...he's standing right beside you."  
  
With a gasp Buffy turned to Spike and met his gaze. She felt numb inside, as though no emotion could suit the way she felt. Spike's eyes were filled with shock, and then realization, and then...fear? 'Of course he's afraid,' she thought. 'He thinks I'm going to kill him.'  
  
Buffy looked around at each of her friends and saw that they all wore the same stunned expression. Even Giles appeared speechless.  
  
"Well Miss Summers? Do we have a deal?"  
  
Buffy looked at Travers and was sickened by the obvious pleasure in his eyes. He enjoyed hurting her, making her and her friends suffer like this. It was all just a game to him.  
  
"Get out now," she whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Travers, straining to make out her response.  
  
She straightened her shoulders and glared at the heartless man.  
  
"I said, Get. Out. Now!"  
  
This was not the reaction Travers had been expecting. He knew she wouldn't be keen on the idea of killing the vampire, but he never imagined she would flat out refuse him like this.  
  
"Young lady, I think you are making a terrible mistake. If you don't agree to our terms, your powers will be gone for good."  
  
Buffy was getting angrier by the second. "Spike fights for me now. I'm not going to kill him."  
  
"You heard the woman," said Spike finally finding his voice. "And I don't bloody well appreciate being used as a bargaining tool."  
  
Travers sighed with exasperation. "As you wish. If this is how you feel Miss Summers I'm afraid we cannot help you." He took a small card out of his pocket and placed it on the countertop. "This is where I can be reached if you change your mind. We shall remain in Sunnydale for a few days before returning to England. Once we leave the states, the offer will be terminated."  
  
"You may think you've won Travers, but this isn't over!" Giles yelled as the heavy-set man headed for the door.  
  
Travers turned around and smiled. "There are no winners or losers in this one Mr. Giles, but I truly hope Miss Summers will come to her senses eventually."  
  
With that, he exited the shop. The remaining council members followed his lead and filed out of the room one by one. When the last of them had gone Xander ran over to the door and slammed it shut, making sure it was securely locked.  
  
Buffy had been running on adrenaline for the past fifteen minutes, and now that the ordeal was over, she felt very tired.  
  
Willow was the first to break the silence. "Don't worry Buffy. I'm sure there's another way to restore your powers. I mean I haven't found anything yet but there has to be something right?"  
  
Again the room fell silent.  
  
Xander cleared his throat. "Am I missing something here? The man gave us a way to help Buffy. He practically handed it to us on a silver platter and we're just going to throw it away?"  
  
"Easy for you to say," replied Spike. "You're not the one he wants fitting into an ashtray."  
  
"I could sell you an urn," cut in Anya. "Urns are much more tasteful than ashtrays. They also come in a wide variety of colors."  
  
"Ok, everybody just stop!" shouted Buffy holding up her hands in frustration. "We're not going to get anywhere by arguing like this. No one is staking Spike. Is that clear? We have to figure out something else. Willow, you keep researching. Let me know if you find anything useful. Giles, start reviewing the old watcher diaries and see if they mention something like this happening before. Besides that, there's nothing else we can do tonight."  
  
Everyone nodded and pretended to look busy with something. No one wanted to make Buffy more upset than she already was. She'd been through enough for one night.  
  
"Will, I'm going to head back to the dorms now. I just need to...clear my head a bit."  
  
"Sure Buffy," replied the witch with a sympathetic smile. She knew Buffy needed some time alone to think things over.  
  
Spike followed Buffy outside and noticed that she was looking unusually pale.  
  
"Are you feeling alright luv?" he asked with concern.  
  
Buffy put a hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." She took a small step but her leg gave out from under her. Stumbling, she grabbed onto the sleeve of Spike's jacket.  
  
Spike put a steadying arm around her waist until she had regained her balance. "Maybe you should go back inside pet. You're looking a little under the weather."  
  
The disoriented slayer let go of his sleeve and shook her head. "No. I'm fine, really. I must have just tripped on something. See? Standing on my own two feet now and everything." Buffy spoke with more confidence than she felt.  
  
Spike knew she was keeping something from him, but he didn't want to start an argument. "Alright slayer. If you say so."  
  
They started walking down the empty street, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
'Well at least things can't get any worse,' Buffy told herself. 'Right?' 


	7. Chapter 7

If you've been waiting for some more Spuffy, this is the chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They continued down the street in silence. Spike thought over the scene in the Magic Box and tried to make sense of it all. There were two questions he couldn't seem to answer. First of all, why had Travers been so insistent that Buffy kill him? As far as he could remember, he'd never even met the bloke until this night. Why then should he care so much about a vampire, a vampire that was helping the slayer no less?  
  
The second question was even more perplexing. Why had Buffy said no? It would have been so easy for her to stake him right then and there but she hadn't. Instead, she'd given up her best, possibly only chance of getting back her powers. Why?  
  
"There's something I don't get slayer," said Spike, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you do it?"  
  
Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear him. "Do what?"  
  
"You know...stake me, get back your powers, live happily ever after? Not that I'm complaining mind you. Turning to dust is not high on my to-do list. It's just...why did you say no?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer right away. The truth was, she didn't know. She could have staked him, easily. Her friends would have been behind her one hundred percent. For some reason though, she couldn't do it. She knew Spike was evil. He was a vampire. She was the slayer. Slayers were supposed to kill vampires. It all seemed simple enough, but with Spike, everything became much more complicated. There was something about him that was different, something that was special.  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
She opened her mouth to reply but felt strangely dizzy. Everything around her went black and she felt herself begin to fall. The next thing she sensed were two strong arms wrapping around her body, catching her before she hit the ground. Though she didn't know what was happening, she felt safe and warm in her rescuer's tight embrace.  
  
Spike gently lowered her to the ground and rested her head in his lap. "Buffy," he called softly. "Buffy, wake up."  
  
"Hmm..." she murmured and slowly opened her eyes. There was Spike gazing down at her, his brows lifted slightly with concern. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"You fell luv. Something's wrong with you and don't tell me there isn't because I'm not bloody buying it this time."  
  
Buffy raised herself into a sitting position and took a deep breath. "Ok, so maybe I really am sick. Probably just means I need some rest right? Rest and chicken noodle soup as they say."  
  
"This seems more serious than your everyday cold slayer. Maybe you should see a doctor."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. No doctors. I just need to rest and then I'll be ok."  
  
Spike slowly helped her to her feet. Buffy's legs were still somewhat wobbly so she leaned against the vampire for support. He in turn kept a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
Normally, the thought of being this close to Spike would disturb Buffy, but for some reason, tonight it didn't bother her. She was actually...enjoying his closeness. Maybe it was because she had been through so much that day, and Spike was the only one who seemed to understand. She inhaled his light scent of leather and cigarettes and found it surprisingly comforting.  
  
Spike looked down at her and smiled. "Let's get you home pet."  
  
Buffy wasn't about to argue.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was now eleven at night and the Scoobies were still hard at work researching in the magic shop. The four of them were seated at the table, sifting through some watcher journals and various other reference materials.  
  
Xander aimlessly flipped through a book entitled Spells of the Ancients and soon added it to the ever-growing pile of useless information.  
  
"This is pointless," he complained. "We've gone through every single book and still don't know how to help Buffy. What if the spell we're looking for doesn't even exist?"  
  
"It has to exist," replied a bleary-eyed Willow. "If the watcher's council has it, we can find it too."  
  
"There are a few books in the back room we haven't gone through yet," offered Anya. "Giles had them priced too low so I was going to remark them. Perhaps they can help us."  
  
"Good idea Anya," said Willow with a yawn. "I need to get up anyway or else I'm going to fall asleep. Can you show me where they are?"  
  
The two women disappear into the back of the shop, leaving behind a drowsy Giles and a frustrated Xander.  
  
"You know what really bugs me?" began Xander. "Buffy would already be back to her old self if it wasn't for that arrogant, bleach-haired, freak of nature. He had to make Buffy feel guilty about staking him. I'm sure even he knows the world would be a better place if he wasn't in it."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began rubbing his eyes. "I can't say that I disagree with you Xander. However, it wasn't our choice to make. Buffy feels that she did the right thing."  
  
"Well what if that's not good enough?" Xander replied with growing anger. "What if Buffy's being blinded by that jerk and we're the only ones who can help her?"  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Giles. He understood the boy's frustration but knew that trying to convince Buffy of her error was hopeless. What could they possibly do?  
  
An idea started forming in Xander's mind. It was risky but it just might work. He looked at Giles and grinned.  
  
"I have a plan but I'll need your help. Travers said that we could help Buffy stake Spike right? Well he never said she had to be there while it was done. What if we did it on our own? That way Buffy won't have any guilt about Spike and she'll get her powers back!"  
  
Giles was silent for a moment as he thought. He had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Of course Buffy would be upset when she found out Spike was gone, but her relationship with the vampire had never been healthy anyway. It was only a matter of time before Spike turned against them, Giles was sure of it. This way, Buffy would never have to deal with that betrayal.  
  
"Yes Xander," said the watcher. "Your plan might just work."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The unlikely couple arrived at the brick-faced dormitory and took the elevator to Buffy's floor. A few people gave them curious looks as they stumbled through the hallway. Buffy was still struggling to walk and Spike had to practically carry her into the tiny dorm room. He placed her on the bed he assumed was hers because of the trunk full of weapons at its base. She looked so pale, too pale.  
  
"Thank you," she managed to whisper before closing her eyes.  
  
Spike stood and watched as she drifted off to sleep. He heard her gentle breathing and the steady beating of her heart. It was hard for him to believe that this was the same girl who averted the apocalypse not once, but three times, the girl who had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Right now she looked like an angel, peaceful and beautiful but very weak. Spike knew she was sick and it killed him that there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
'Why should I care whether she lives or dies?' he asked himself. 'Vampires aren't supposed to care about humans.' But he did care. He cared so much it hurt inside.  
  
Deciding it would be best to let her sleep in peace, Spike turned to leave. The door creaked as he turned the handle, and Buffy opened her eyes.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
The vampire turned around and smiled. "I was just leaving luv. You get some sleep now."  
  
"No," she said quickly. "I mean...you don't have to leave...if you don't want to."  
  
Spike was surprised but also happy that she wanted him to stay.  
  
He closed the door and figured that Willow wouldn't mind if he rested on her bed for a bit. After taking off his jacket, he headed over to Red's side of the room.  
  
Buffy's heart started pounding, not because of her sickness, but because of what she was about to ask.  
  
"Hold me Spike?"  
  
Spike was sure he hadn't heard her right. Maybe he had caught what Buffy had and it was making him delusional. Could vampires get sick?  
  
He met her gaze and saw the question echoed fearfully in her eyes. Was she worried he would refuse? The thought didn't even enter his mind.  
  
Without a word, Spike crossed the room and lay down next to the weary slayer. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her lavender hair. The warmth of her skin traveled to the very depth of his being, tempting his lifeless heart to beat again. He listened to the rhythm of her heart and marveled at the rising and falling of her chest. For the first time in over a hundred years, Spike was at peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Willow entered the familiar dormitory and trudged up the empty stairwell to her floor. She checked her watch and saw that it was 4:30 AM. "Only four hours till my first class," she grumbled. "Oh joy."  
  
Not only was Willow tired, but discouraged as well. It hadn't been a very productive research night at the Magic Box. They had gone through every reference book they could find and still weren't any closer to helping Buffy.  
  
The witch stopped in front of room 214 and fumbled through her bag for the key. She then quietly opened the door to her room and tiptoed inside so as not to wake the sleeping slayer. Her eyes needed a moment to adjust to the dark, but she could already make out the Buffy-shaped figure curled up on the bed. Willow smiled. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.  
  
As her eyesight grew clearer, the witch noticed that there was something else on Buffy's bed. She inched her way closer and realized that it was a man. 'Buffy brought a man home with her?' she thought with disbelief. 'A man who looks strangely familiar...'  
  
"Spike!" screamed Willow when she recognized the blond-haired vampire. What had he done to Buffy?! She wanted to rush over and pull her friend to safety...shout at the top of her lungs for help...grab Spike by the collar and throw him to the floor...but instead she watched motionless, her heart pounding with fright.  
  
The startled vampire jumped with alarm and swiftly fell off the bed. He hit his head on the end table and grimaced with pain. "Bloody hell!"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and strained to see into the darkness. "Willow? Is that you?"  
  
"Buffy!" exclaimed Willow with relief. "You're ok!" She ran over and threw her arms around a dazed and confused Buffy, completely ignoring the irritated vampire at her feet.  
  
Spike stood up and rubbed his aching head. "Way to wake a bloke when he's sleeping Red. Just glad there weren't any stakes on the floor."  
  
Willow looked up at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I...I guess I overreacted a little. It's just...when I saw you with Buffy I thought you'd gone all grrrr..." She scrunched up her nose to give her best vampire impression. "...and I was afraid you hurt her."  
  
"I'm ok Willow," Buffy reassured her friend. "See for yourself. Completely hurt free."  
  
"Which is more than some of us can say," mumbled Spike.  
  
Buffy noticed a hint of self pity in the vampire's words and couldn't resist. "Aww...does poor Spikey have a headache? Did the big bad end table give you a booboo?"  
  
Spike stared at her in amazement. "Are you mocking me slayer?" He tried to act offended but a small smile crept across his lips.  
  
Buffy looked at him innocently. "Me? Mock you? I'd never dream of such a thing. Would I Willow?"  
  
Willow caught on quickly and grinned. "No...you're right Buffy. I always knew that end table was evil."  
  
Spike was about to return the sarcasm when Buffy suddenly grabbed her stomach and groaned. Willow and Spike were quickly at her side.  
  
"What is it luv? What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy held her stomach a moment longer and took in a shaky breath. When the pain went away she leaned back against her pillow with exhaustion. Something was wrong with her. She was sure of it now.  
  
Glancing at Spike, Buffy noticed that his eyes were overflowing with worry and fear. Was he really concerned about her? Buffy didn't think vampires could feel concern for humans. Well, not soulless ones anyway. It just strengthened her belief that Spike wasn't your average vampire.  
  
"I...I think I'm alright now," Buffy said barely above a whisper. "But you were right Spike. Something's wrong."  
  
Willow placed her hand on Buffy's forehead and frowned. "You're burning up. We have to get you to a doctor. I'll call Xander and have him drive us to the hospital."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Spike and Willow were helping the sickly slayer into the back seat of Xander's car. Willow scooted in next to Buffy as Xander started the engine.  
  
Spike stood silently at the curb, his eyes never leaving Buffy's pale face. He didn't want to leave her, but Xander had made it quite clear that vampires were not welcome passengers in his car. Sensing his unease, the red head rolled down her window and managed a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take good care of her. You better get inside or in a few minutes you'll be crispy fried Spike."  
  
Spike knew she was right. He could sense that dawn was approaching.  
  
"Just let me know what's wrong," he said as the car starting pulling away. "You know where to find me."  
  
Willow gave some sort of reply but Spike couldn't make it out. He watched as the small vehicle made a left turn and chugged down the road. The last thing he saw was a glimpse of Buffy's blond hair through the rear mirror. Then she was gone.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
One by one they entered the spacious, elegantly adorned conference hall. Each took a seat at the large, rectangular table in the center of the room and waited patiently for the meeting to start. The only sounds were that of hurried footsteps and animated voices speaking in muffled whispers...  
  
"I must say...the service at this hotel leaves much to be desired. Can you believe my room has no teakettle?"  
  
"The one with red hair is a witch I understand. She could be dangerous as well."  
  
"...and she said he fights for her now. Imagine a vampire fighting for the slayer. The idea is preposterous!"  
  
The whispering stopped abruptly when Quentin Travers entered the room. The gray-haired man stood before the assembly of watchers, pleased to see that all were present.  
  
"Let us begin, shall we?" His face was void of expression. "Last night was a great disappointment for the council. I had assumed Miss Summers would gratefully accept our terms in return of her slayer abilities, but that was not the case. Therefore, we must decide upon an alternate course of action."  
  
Travers paused a second to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"But we will get what we came here for," he continued, his voice ringing with confidence. "We will find the vampire...and we will get the chip."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Buffy turned her head and smiled when she saw Willow enter the room. The red head pulled a chair over to Buffy's hospital bed and sat down.  
  
"Not so great," Buffy replied, knowing she could be honest with her friend. "The doctor just left to run a blood test. He said he'll be back with the results in a few minutes."  
  
Willow nodded. "Xander will be here soon. He was getting antsy waiting so I gave him five dollars and sent him to the vending machine. You know his philosophy. There's no illness that can't be cured with pudding cups and junk food."  
  
"Ugh..."groaned Buffy. "Don't mention food in front of my stomach. They aren't getting along very well."  
  
At that moment, Xander appeared in the doorway carrying a week's supply of candy bars and chips in his arms. "Who wants food?!" he asked with a grin.  
  
In response, a pillow flew across the room and hit him smack on the face. He stood there stunned while Willow started giggling. "I'll take that as a no then."  
  
An out of breath Giles suddenly barged into the room, nearly crashing into Xander. He looked around frantically until he caught sight of Buffy.  
  
"Buffy!" he exclaimed. "You're alright! I heard Willow's message and thought...I thought you were going to die!"  
  
Buffy looked at him in horror. "Die?! Why would you think that? I'm fine Giles, really. It's probably just a stomach virus."  
  
The agitated watcher turned to Willow for answers. "But...in your message...you said that Buffy was at the hospital and I should meet you in the waiting room. You told me to hurry because Buffy wouldn't be there much longer."  
  
Willow realized her message had been pretty vague. "I meant in the waiting room!" she explained. "Buffy wouldn't be in the waiting room much longer because the doctor was going to see her. I didn't mean she was dying! Sheesh Giles. Overreact much?"  
  
"Oh...yes...umm...quite right," stammered Giles, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.  
  
A fifth person entered the room and surveyed the scene before him. He wore a grave expression on his face.  
  
"Miss Buffy Summers," he said glancing down at the chart in his hands. "There are some things I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure Doctor Adams," Buffy replied, glancing nervously at Willow. A somber doctor was never a good sign.  
  
The doctor looked inquisitively at Xander and his mountain of food. "Are these your relatives?" he asked politely. Xander, oblivious to the stares, was shoving half a snickers bar into his mouth.  
  
"These are my friends," Buffy answered, reddening at Xander's immaturity. "My mom is out of town on business but she's driving back now. It's ok if they stay. I want them to hear everything."  
  
The doctor nodded and began flipping through his papers. "Well Buffy, I'll tell you the truth. I've never seen anything quite like this before. It appears you have come down with three separate illnesses all at once. You have been diagnosed with mononucleosis, the flu, and a rare form of stomach virus. None are especially dangerous on their own, but I'm afraid the combination of diseases can be very serious."  
  
Buffy didn't know how to respond. She couldn't remember the last time she'd caught a cold let alone mono! What was happening to her?  
  
"It will be best if you remain in the hospital overnight for further observations," Doctor Adams continued. "Right now, the most important thing you can do is get some rest. If you need anything at all, just let the nurses know."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Giles said as the man left the room. He turned to Buffy and shook his head. "I was afraid of this."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Willow asked in a small, frightened voice. "There's more to be afraid of?"  
  
Giles sat at the end of Buffy's bed and took off his glasses. "I was afraid Buffy's loss of powers would have unforeseen side effects. It seems that her body has gone into a state of shock. Her immune system doesn't know how to cope without the excess strength it has become accustomed to."  
  
"When will it learn to cope?" asked Buffy with fear in her eyes. "I'm going to get better, right Giles?"  
  
Giles saw the worry and exhaustion on Buffy's face and his heart almost broke in two. She was his slayer, the girl he loved like a daughter. He wanted nothing more than to wash away her sorrow, take away her pain, but this time there was nothing he could do. Or was there?  
  
"Yes," he lied with a smile. "You will get better Buffy."  
  
She returned the smile, finding comfort in his words. "Thanks Giles." Buffy yawned and the Scoobies took it as their cue to leave.  
  
"We'll let you get some rest now," said Willow as she helped gather up the bags of junk food.  
  
"Yeah Buffster," added Xander. "I want you to start resting this instant! That's an order."  
  
Buffy laughed and said goodbye to her friends. When they were gone, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her. A surprising thought echoed in her mind and she felt a twinge of sadness. If only Spike were here...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xander caught up with Giles in the hallway and pulled him aside.  
  
"So it's on for tonight?"  
  
Giles didn't hesitate a second.  
  
"It's on." 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait between updates. I had a bit of writer's block, but I still plan on finishing this story. I hope everyone's still with me. Don't forget to review! =)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike clicked off the television set and sighed. It was no use. Not even Passions could take his mind off of Buffy. He closed his eyes and pictured her the way she used to be: strong and healthy, soft blond hair cascading down past her shoulders, a light California tan warming her cheeks. The mental picture was soon replaced with that off a frail, sickly girl lying in a hospital bed, her eyes wide with fright and red from tears and exhaustion. The image was too much for him to take.  
  
He collapsed onto his bed desperate for sleep to overtake him. It was torture being trapped in his crypt, but until the sun set, there was really nothing he could do. The only thing keeping him sane was the hope that Willow would stop by and give him some news about the slayer.  
  
More than anything he wanted to be with Buffy, to hold her in his arms and kiss away her tears. There was no longer any doubt in his mind. He loved her, loved her with all his being. It was no use analyzing his emotions or trying to make his feelings go away. He knew it was insane, a vampire loving a slayer, but none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was Buffy. It didn't take long before his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Moments later a figure arrived at the crypt and paused outside the entrance. The intruder silently opened the door and stepped inside. He noticed the sleeping vampire and an evil smile spread across his lips. "Tonight," he whispered. "Enjoy your sleep vampire because tonight you'll meet your...Oh crap!!"  
  
Xander tripped over an untied shoelace and grabbed onto the door handle for support. He watched in terror as Spike stirred in his sleep, sure that the vampire would awaken at the noise. To his relief Spike merely mumbled something incoherent and settled back down. After his heart had stopped pounding, Xander pulled a folded note out of his pocket. He left it in a place where Spike was sure to notice it and quietly hurried out the door.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy was awoken by the sound of footsteps at the door. She opened her eyes and saw Willow standing in the doorway, a bouquet of yellow daffodils in her arms.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," said the witch with a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
The blonde girl yawned and stretched her arms. "Tired, but the doctor said it's a normal side effect of the medication. Ooo pretty flowers. Those for me?"  
  
Willow shook her head jokingly. "Actually I bought them for myself. I thought they went well with my outfit."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks for the support Will."  
  
Grinning, Willow placed the daffodils on a table and sat in a chair near Buffy's bed. It was good to see her friend smile again.  
  
"Of course they're for you silly. This place needed some color. Why do they make hospitals so dreary anyway? Don't they think people would get better faster if the walls weren't the color of moldy mashed potatoes?"  
  
"Mmm moldy mashed potatoes," repeated Buffy. "I think that's what they served for lunch today. Sure looked like it."  
  
Willow gave her friend a sympathetic look and tried to change the subject. "Did your mom arrive yet? Knowing Joyce, she must be worried sick about you."  
  
"Yeah she was here," replied Buffy, her face brightening at the mention of her mother. "She didn't want to leave but the doctor convinced her I needed to rest. Besides, she has a lot of unpacking to do."  
  
The witch nodded with understanding. "Did you tell her yet? About losing your powers?"  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands and nervously picked at her nail polish. "Not yet. I didn't want her to get too upset. Just seeing me in the hospital was enough. All I said was that Spike and I were patrolling last night when I started to feel a little..."  
  
"Spike!" cut in Willow, slapping her forehead. She saw Buffy staring at her in confusion and quickly explained. "I was supposed to let him know what we found out at the hospital and I totally forgot. He was really worried about you last night."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. "He was, huh?" She remembered the look of concern on his face when she tripped in the alleyway, the intensity of his eyes when he thought she was hurt, the joyous surprise on his face when she asked if he would stay with her...  
  
"Umm Buffy," began Willow, interrupting the slayer's thoughts. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." She averted her gaze and started fidgeting with the bed sheets. "Last night when Spike was sleeping in your bed and you were also sleeping in your bed and I thought he'd gone all grrr but he hadn't...I was just wondering...why was he there?"  
  
A panicked look crossed Buffy's face as she tried to think of a plausible explanation. "Oh that. Well...I was cold," she lied, laughing nervously. "Spike was keeping me warm."  
  
"Oh," said Willow with obvious confusion, "but don't vampires lack body heat?"  
  
Buffy's mouth grew dry. "Right. Forgot about that. Guess that idea was pretty dumb then." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Willow knew that Buffy was hiding something, but she didn't want to pry any further. "I should probably go now," she said standing up. "I'll find Spike and fill him in on what we know."  
  
"Good idea. Thanks Will," said Buffy, grateful that her friend had dropped the subject. In all truthfulness, she didn't know why she had asked Spike to stay the night. It just felt right at the time. If she didn't understand it herself, there was no way she could explain it to Willow.  
  
Willow said goodbye and disappeared down the long hospital corridor, leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike awoke from a restless sleep and ran a hand through his messy peroxide hair. It was sunset. He could sense it. "About time," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Even in his dreams he had thought of nothing but Buffy. He'd dreamt that she got better and ran all the way to his crypt to tell him the good news. That was his favorite. In another dream, Buffy was getting weaker and weaker and all Spike had to do was touch her hand to heal her, but she was always the slightest bit out of his reach. He shuddered remembering the desperate look on her face. Now that darkness had fallen, he could finally go and see her for real.  
  
Spike shook his head and laughed at the irony of it all. "A vampire worrying about the slayer," he muttered. "I'm a bloody disgrace to my kind."  
  
He went to get his duster and noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out of the sleeve. Curiously, he picked up the note and read the loopy, cursive handwriting.  
  
Spike,  
  
I have important news about Buffy. Meet me tonight at the Bronze.  
  
Willow  
  
Spike was puzzled by the cryptic message. Why hadn't Willow left the news in the note, or better than that, woken him up to tell him? She must have either felt awkward about disturbing him or was too scared to wake a sleeping vampire. He hoped it was the latter. He did have a reputation to uphold after all.  
  
Dropping the note, Spike threw on his duster and left the crypt. He'd make a quick stop at the Bronze to talk to the witch and then go and find Buffy. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the red- headed woman crossing the opposite end of the graveyard.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Willow arrived at Spike's crypt shortly after sunset and knocked softly on the door. "Spike?" she shouted after receiving no answer. "It's me, Willow!"  
  
The witch glanced around nervously and held on tightly to her stake. She really wished Xander had been home when she called. Being alone in a graveyard after sunset was not the safest idea. Sure she had started experimenting with magic, but she was afraid that if a vamp jumped out at her, she'd forget everything she learned.  
  
When there was still no answer, Willow slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the crypt. She looked around to see if Spike might be sleeping, but his bed was empty and the place appeared vamp free. Turning to leave, Willow noticed a folded note on the floor and knelt to pick it up. She read the message and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Who wrote this?" she whispered, her voice shaky. "Someone's pretending to be me." The handwriting looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. Obviously someone was trying to lure Spike to the Bronze, but who and why? Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.  
  
Willow pocketed the note and headed outside into the still, starless night. She set off in the direction of Sunnydale's favorite nightclub. "No one impersonates me and gets away with it," she mumbled.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike walked briskly down the deserted side street, pausing only once to light up a cigarette. The Bronze was a block away and he could already hear the loud dance music and the laughter of naïve teenagers, unaware of the danger surrounding them. Vampires loved the noisy nightclub. It was like a fast food restaurant for the undead.  
  
He passed by numerous darkened alleyways, never giving them a second thought. Demons usually didn't bother other demons. Not without good reason anyway. Therefore, Spike was completely unprepared when a dark figure jumped out of the shadows and hit him forcefully across the forehead with a club. He groaned painfully and fell to the ground, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his head. Though he was only half conscious, he could make out two voices, two very familiar voices.  
  
"Wow Giles! I'm impressed. Knocked him out on the first swing!"  
  
"Yes. Now will you hand me the stake so we can get this over with?"  
  
"Oh right. Hey! How come you get to stake him? I hate him just as much as you do. Probably even more."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Here. Take away all my fun."  
  
Spike opened his eyes and tried to focus on his attackers. He saw Giles standing over him with a stake. Xander was a few feet behind and armed with a crossbow. Giles took a small step forward and Spike knew he had to think of something fast. In one swift movement, he struck Giles's ankle with his heel of his boot, causing the startled watcher to fall backwards and crash into Xander. The three men scrambled to their feet, Xander still in possession of the wooden crossbow. Without a second thought, the dark-haired man raised his weapon and aimed for the kill.  
  
"Xander don't!" shouted a female voice. Willow ran over to Spike and threw herself in front of him, just as Xander released the trigger. A sharp pain pierced through Willow's body and for a moment, she wondered why her white top was stained with red. She fell backwards into Spike's arms and everything went black. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Spuffyluvr, CelticGirl264, wicked-angel3, Jane, iluvglorfindel, and Weeza for the latest reviews! Your encouragement is what inspires me to write. There's a little bit of Spuffy in this chapter and a lot more on the way. As usual, don't forget to review!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike caught the injured witch as she fell and inhaled sharply when he saw the severity of her wound. There was blood, so much blood. It flowed freely from her stomach at the spot where wood pierced skin. The smell was intoxicating. It sang to him, filling his head with suggestions and desires. For a moment, Spike didn't know if he could control his demon, but then he thought of Buffy. This was the slayer's friend, and if anything happened to her, Buffy would be heartbroken. He could never cause her that much pain.  
  
Xander stood in shock. He dropped the crossbow and stared dumbly at Willow's motionless body. "I....I didn't see her Giles. I swear...I didn't..."  
  
The silent watcher didn't seem to hear the younger man's words. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him. Spike had removed the wooden arrow from Willow's stomach and was now desperately trying to stop the flow of blood. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her slowly from side to side. "Wake up Red. You have to hang in there. I'm not going to let you die. I promise. I won't let you die."  
  
Tears formed in Xander's eyes, blurring his vision so he could no longer see Willow's pale, lifeless face. His best friend was dying and it was his fault. Or was it? No. It was Spike's fault. The arrow had been meant for him, not Willow. Once again the infuriating vampire had managed to hurt one of Xander's friends. He had to be stopped.  
  
With shaky hands, Xander knelt down and picked up the crossbow. He quickly loaded a new arrow and was about to aim the weapon at Spike when two strong hands jerked it from his grasp. Startled, he looked up and met Giles's furious glare. The watcher glanced down at the crossbow in his hands before throwing the vile weapon to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried Xander, ignoring the salty tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. "Look what he did to Willow! He has to die! I want him to die!"  
  
"No," said Giles. It was only one word, but that single syllable was enough to send chills down Xander's spine. "We were wrong," continued the watcher. He looked down and locked eyes with Spike. The vampire saw something strange in the older man's eyes. It looked almost like compassion.  
  
Giles averted his gaze and turned back to Xander. "Spike was never the enemy."  
  
The brown-haired man could barely contain his anguish anymore. Some small part of him knew that Giles was right. None of this had been Spike's fault, though he hated to admit it. From the moment the watcher's council arrived, the vampire had only been trying to help and how had they repaid his kindness? By trying to kill him, that's how. Xander suddenly felt very sick.  
  
He wiped his eyes and knelt a few inches away from where Spike held Willow. The vampire looked up and growled menacingly, warning the younger man to keep his distance.  
  
Xander fought back a sob and took a shaky breath before asking the question he was dreading. "Is she...Is Willow..."  
  
"She's still alive," interrupted Spike, his words filled with malice. "Her pulse is faint but it's there, no thanks to you."  
  
Xander couldn't respond. He hung his head in shame.  
  
"We must get her to a hospital," said Giles, wiping a tear from his eye. "Spike, can you carry her?"  
  
Spike carefully lifted Willow's fragile body, not bothering to respond. The three men hurried off in silence, each hoping with all his heart that Willow would survive.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy shoved the last of her meager belongings into the backpack Joyce had left for her earlier that day. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. She was going home! After much pleading, Buffy had convinced the doctors to release her as long as she promised to go straight home and rest. She snickered under her breath, remembering her promise. When did she ever have time to rest?  
  
After double checking that she had all her medication, Buffy slung the backpack over her shoulder and went out into the busy hospital corridor. She glanced around, hoping to see her mother in the crowd, but Joyce had apparently not arrived yet. Finding an empty chair, she sat down and took in the chaos around her. Two doctors met in the hallway, a few feet away from Buffy.  
  
"There's a girl in the ER," said the older doctor with a frown. "She was shot and they had a heck of a time stopping the bleeding. Looks just like my Jane: red hair, late teens. It makes me sick to think they didn't catch the shooter."  
  
Buffy's heart started pounding. It couldn't be Willow. It just couldn't be. She jumped up, startling the two doctors, and ran towards the stairwell. By the time she'd reached the ER, she was out of breath and cursing the fact that she didn't have her slayer powers. She froze at the sight before her.  
  
"I already told you!" Spike was shouting at a dark-haired nurse. "I don't need to see a bloody doctor! I'm fine!"  
  
The nurse shook her head, somewhat taken aback at Spike's angry tone. "Sir, you were hit in the head and may have suffered a concussion. You also appear quite pale."  
  
A low growl formed in the vampire's throat and the startled nurse took a step back. "Of course if you'd rather not, that's your decision," she said quickly before turning around and dashing away.  
  
Buffy was horrified at Spike's condition. His hands and arms were covered in dried blood and a purple bruise covered half his forehead. Her first instinct was to go and kill whatever creature had done this to him, but then she remembered Willow. What if her best friend was here somewhere, bleeding and frightened? The thought terrified Buffy.  
  
"Spike," she called softly.  
  
The vampire spun around and locked eyes with Buffy. She couldn't help but notice the beauty of his crystal blue eyes, even when the rest of him was a mess. A strange thought crossed her mind. If anything ever happened to Spike, a piece of her would die as well. 'Where'd that come from?' she wondered with surprise.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, she ran over to the peroxide vampire and threw her arms around his neck. Spike stared at her a moment in disbelief, fearing that he had fallen asleep and was dreaming, but when he felt the beating of her heart against his chest, he knew she was real. A small grin lit up his face. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and burying his head in her lavender-scented hair.  
  
After a moment, Buffy pulled back and put a hand to his face, worry evident in her eyes. "Spike, who did this to you?"  
  
Spike didn't answer but his eyes flickered to the right, reflexively landing on Xander. Buffy turned her head and was surprised to see Xander and Giles seated at the opposite end of the room. She looked back at Spike and shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. Why are they here? And why is your head bruised..."  
  
The truth suddenly hit her and she stumbled backwards, a wave of nausea rushing over her. She regained her balance and stared at Spike with watery eyes. "They tried to kill you...didn't they?"  
  
Spike nodded his head and reached for her hand, knowing he had to tell her the rest. "Red..." he began and almost choked when the tears in Buffy's eyes started to fall. "Red tried to save me and she...she was shot Buffy."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, fighting back the sobs that threatened to overtake her. Spike pulled her close and rested her head on his shoulder, gently running a hand through her golden hair. When Buffy opened her eyes, she saw that Xander was now standing beside them. His eyes were red and his cheeks sticky and stained with tears.  
  
"Buffy," he began, all the while staring at his shoes. "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt...We were wrong and I'm so sorry."  
  
Buffy straightened her shoulders and crossed her arms in a defensive position. She was in no mood to give sympathy. "Where's Willow?" she asked, managing to keep her voice fairly calm.  
  
Xander glanced up, but upon seeing Buffy's angry glare, he quickly averted his eyes. "The doctors just told us she's stabilized, but..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "...she's in a coma. They don't know if she'll ever..." His voice trailed off but Buffy knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Wake up," she finished. They stood in silence for a few moments, each contemplating the possibility of Willow never waking up. Buffy observed her surroundings, taking in the sight of doctors and patients and friends crying over the death of loved ones. The place was filled with so much pain, so much death and she felt like it was trying to suffocate her. She'd been strong for a while but this was just too much. She couldn't stay here any longer. She didn't have the strength.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike with desperation in her eyes. "Get me out of here, please?"  
  
The vampire sensed her anxiety and nodded his head. "Where to luv?"  
  
"Anywhere. Just not here."  
  
Without another word, Spike took her hand and led her swiftly towards the hospital exit.  
  
"Buffy!" cried a hurt and bewildered Xander. "Buffy, where are you going? You can't just..."  
  
But Buffy didn't hear the rest. She and Spike were already crossing the hospital parking lot and heading to a place unknown. 


	11. Chapter 11

I promised that there'd be more Spuffiness and I kept my word. Thank you for the reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy held on tightly to Spike's hand as he led her through the streets of Sunnydale. She didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter much anyway. Any place was better than the hospital.

Part of her felt guilty for leaving. After all, her best friend was in a coma and might never wake up. She shuddered at the thought. It had been Xander's fault, but after seeing the terror in his eyes, Buffy couldn't stay angry at him. She knew it had been an accident. The thing that angered her the most was that Spike had been the target. Xander and Giles had purposely gone behind her back, even after she'd explicitly told them not to hurt the vampire. It seemed like there was no one left she could trust. No one that is, except Spike.

She almost laughed at the thought. Spike, of all people, was the only one she trusted. When did her life become so twisted? How had her relationship with Spike changed from that of mortal enemy to trusted friend in so little a time? And why did she suddenly find herself caring so much about him? Maybe she had unknowingly fallen into an alternate reality. Stranger things had happened.

Buffy was torn from her thoughts when she realized that Spike had stopped walking. She looked up and gasped at the sight before them. The silver moon shone down upon the gently lapping waves of the Pacific Ocean, causing the water to sparkle and sway. The salty sea breeze danced with her hair as she closed her eyes and breathed in the cleansing air. For a moment she forgot everything that had been troubling her. Every worrying thought was drowned out by the mighty roar of the ocean.

Spike looked at her and smiled. He had hoped that by taking Buffy to the beach, she could find a few moments of peace. His plan seemed to be working. He let go of her hand and started walking towards the crashing waves. Willow's dried blood still covered his hands and he wanted to wash away every memory of the past few hours.

Buffy opened her eyes and watched as Spike crossed the sandy beach. He paused to take off his boots and duster and unbutton his shirt. After carelessly tossing the discarded items onto the sand, he ran towards the water and dove into the shimmering waves.

The seconds ticked by and Buffy started getting nervous when she still saw no sign of Spike. Just as she was about to dive in after him, a blonde head emerged from the water, and Buffy sighed with relief. It was then that she remembered vampires can't drown because they don't have to breathe. She blushed at her own foolishness.

"Come on in luv! The water's great!" shouted Spike as he futilely attempted to slick back his hair. Buffy couldn't help but grin. His hair was a wild mass of curls which rather than taking away from his appearance, actually made him look handsomer.

"I don't think the doctor's definition of 'rest' included a midnight swim in the ocean," Buffy teased as she inched her way towards the shore. She had taken off her backpack and sandals and was now ankle deep in the darkish blue water. Spike waded over to where she stood and gazed into her emerald eyes. The moon was right above him, illuminating his pale skin and peroxide locks. Buffy instinctively raised a hand to his face and brushed aside a wayward curl. He closed his eyes, lost in the thrill of her touch. When she pulled away, he reached for her hand and moved it towards his lips. A wave of emotion rush over her as he began gently kissing her fingertips. She wanted this, to be close to him, to feel his arms around her and to lose herself in his embrace, but it was wrong. What they had could never be real. How could it be when he didn't have a soul?

She drew back quickly, her head racing with thoughts. Spike looked up in surprise when their bodies lost contact. "What's wrong luv?"

Buffy shook her head and took a shaky breath. "I can't," she whispered, unable to look him in the eyes. "You...you don't have a soul." The last few words were almost inaudible over the roaring of the sea.

Spike, however, heard them all too well. He clenched his fists, frustration and anger welling up inside him. "Damn it slayer," he blurted out. "Who cares about a bleedin' soul?" Noticing her shocked expression, he decided to calm it down a bit. "Soul or not, it doesn't change the way I feel for you." His only response was the distant cry of a seagull and the continuous rise and fall of the waves. Buffy's eyes remained glued to the ground.

"I mean it," he continued, hoping she wouldn't stake him for what he was about to say. "I'm falling in love with you Buffy."

Upon hearing his words, Buffy's head shot up and her eyes grew wide. Of all the things she had expected him to say, that was not one of them. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. Whether it was love, she wasn't so sure. But another part of her knew that deep down, Spike was still a demon, and it would be wrong to pretend otherwise.

Feeling suddenly light headed, Buffy put a hand to her forehead and took a few wobbly steps forward. Spike sensed her unease and wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. She didn't pull away, and Spike was grateful for that.

"Spike," she began, grasping his shoulder for support. "I can't do this right now. There's just too much..."

"I know," he interrupted, angry at himself for unburdening his heart on her when she was already going through more than enough. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was nothing more than a selfish, evil creature of the night. She deserved someone much greater, at the very least, someone with a soul.

"It's ok luv. I just wanted you to know. You don't have to say anything right now." He stooped to pick up his duster and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders. "Let's get you somewhere warm. The Magic Box isn't far."

As he gathered up the rest of their belongings, Buffy pulled the duster more tightly around her and breathed in the scent of leather and cigarettes, a scent that was distinctly Spike. "Thank you," she said, hoping he'd know that she was thanking him for more than just his duster.

He turned around and grinned. "You're welcome luv."

He knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy threw open the door to the Magic Box and entered the tiny shop, Spike following after. The tiny bell on top of the door clanged back and forth, merrily announcing their entrance.

"I'm sorry," came a voice from the back room, "but we're closed for the night. Please return with your money anytime after 8AM."

"Anya!" Buffy shouted. "It's me and Spike."

Seconds later, Anya appeared in the doorway holding a small statue of what appeared to be a fat, naked woman. "Oh hello," she said after placing the object on the counter. "Did Giles send you to help with the new shipment of fertility statues? There are a few boxes in the back that still need to be opened."

"Umm...actually we just stopped in to get warm," Buffy explained, feeling a little silly. "Have you been here all night?"

Anya collapsed into a chair and sighed. "Yes. Xander promised he would help with the shipment, but as you can see, he's not here. That also means I won't be having any sex tonight."

Spike started coughing uncontrollably and Anya gave him a funny look. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not," said Buffy, forcing back a smile. Then she remembered the reason for Xander's absence and her face fell. "Xander's at the hospital," she started to explain. Upon seeing Anya's fearful expression, Buffy quickly continued. "He's fine, but Willow was hurt pretty badly. She might not wake up." Her voice cracked slightly as she said the last few words.

Anya was silent as she processed this information. "How was Willow hurt?" she asked quietly.

"That's not important," growled Spike as he began restlessly pacing the room. "What is important is getting the sodding Council of Wankers to give Buffy back her powers. They're the reason people are getting hurt."

Buffy nodded her head. "We need more information, like why they're so intent on me killing you."

"You can always call them and ask," piped in Anya.

Spike chuckled to himself. "Sure pet. And how do you fancy us doing that? By calling 1-800-Wankers 'R Us?"

Anya scowled at him before responding. "No. I thought you could use the phone number that Travers left last time he was here."

Buffy's eyes lit up when she remembered the slip of paper Travers had placed on the counter during his "visit." He had told her to call if she decided to accept the council's terms. Buffy was now surer than ever that killing Spike was not an option, but she figured calling for some information couldn't hurt.

"Anya, you're brilliant!" Buffy exclaimed with a smile. "Where's the phone number?"

"It's locked in the cash register. I'll get it," replied Anya, her face beaming with pride. She couldn't resist sticking out her tongue when she passed by the obnoxious vampire.

When Anya found the paper, Buffy dialed the number and waited anxiously for someone to pick up. Spike walked over and leaned his head close to hers so he could hear the conversation. Buffy's heart started pounding when she noticed that their lips were only inches apart. She became so wrapped up in thoughts of Spike that she almost forgot about the phone.

"Ah, Miss Summers," answered the familiar British voice, startling her back to reality. "I'm so glad you called. I assume you have reconsidered our offer? The deal still stands if you are willing to accept our terms."

"I called because I want some answers," she said coolly, not a hint of anxiety in her voice. "Why do you want me to kill Spike? There are hundreds of vampires out there I'd be more than willing to stake. Why him?"

Travers laughed dryly. "I should have known you'd demand specifics. Very well. I'll tell you why."

By now Anya had joined them at the phone and was also leaning in to hear. Buffy thought the scene would be quite comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

"We wish to acquire the chip that is in the vampire's head," continued Travers. "The organization that developed the technology behind the chip has been less than cooperative with our efforts to study its fabrication and potential uses. For this reason, the council has formed a team of its own to analyze the device and determine whether or not it can be duplicated. Since the vampire you call "Spike" possesses the only available chip, it is imperative that we obtain it from him."

Buffy glanced at Spike and saw that he was deep in thought. Things were starting to make sense. The council couldn't get the chip from the Initiative so they wanted to take it from Spike. The only problem with that was Spike had to die. That led to another question.

"If Spike dies wouldn't the chip just turn to dust?" she asked. Anya nodded her head to show that she was wondering the same thing.

"No," replied Travers. "The technology behind the chip is quite advanced. It was specially designed so that the staking of a vampire would not result in its destruction."

'Darn,' thought Buffy. She was hoping that would give them an out. Now she had come up with something else. As she thought, an idea began forming in her mind. She knew it was a long shot, but they were running out of options. She took a deep breath.

"Alright Travers. I heard your plan. Now you're going to listen to mine..."


End file.
